oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Osean Federation
Following the destruction of the Osean Continental War , the nations of Osea united to create a peacekeeping organization to protect against a future internal war. The Osean Federation is the successor to the Osean League. Midgar is the capital of the Osean Federation. Charter Osean Federation Charter DRAWING INSPIRATION from the cultural, religious and humanist inheritance of Osea , from which have developed the universal values of the inviolable and inalienable rights of the human person, freedom, democracy, equality and the rule of law, BELIEVING that Osea, reunited after bitter experiences, intends to continue along the path of civilization, progress and prosperity, for the good of all its inhabitants, including the weakest and most deprived; that it wishes to remain a continent open to culture, learning and social progress; and that it wishes to deepen the democratic and transparent nature of its public life, and to strive for peace, justice and solidarity throughout the world, CONVINCED '''that, while remaining proud of their own national identities and history, the peoples of Osea are determined to transcend their former divisions and, united ever more closely, to forge a common destiny. '''Mission Statement: 1. To further the cause of the Osean League: to maintain international peace and security, and to that end: to take effective collective measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the suppression of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace, and to bring about, in conformity with the principles of justice and international law, adjustment or settlement of international disputes or situations which might lead to a breach of the peace; 2. To develop friendly relations among nations based on respect for the principle of equal rights and self-determination of peoples, and to take other appropriate measures to strengthen universal peace; 3. To achieve international co-operation in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for human rights and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion; and 4. To be a centre for harmonizing the actions of nations in the attainment of these common ends. Article 1: The Osean Federation :::: Reflecting the will of the citizens and States of Osea to build a common future, this Constitution establishes the Osean Federation, on which the Member States confer competences to attain objectives they have in common. The Federation shall coordinate the policies by which the Member States aim to achieve these objectives, and shall exercise on a Community basis the competences they confer on it. Article 2: Rights of Oseans :::: All Osean Federation member states guarantee all persons living in Osea certain basic rights including freedom of speech, freedom of religion, fair trial by jury of peers, prohibition of cruel and unusual punishment, and the right to own property. Furthermore, the Osean Federation hereby outlaws the wanton destruction of property or exterminations of people. Thus the sacking of Cities is hereby banned, as well as the extermination of the city's people. Article 3: Member Rights :::: The Federation shall respect the equality of Member States before the Constitution as well as their national identities, inherent in their fundamental structures, political and constitutional, inclusive of regional and local self-government. It shall respect their essential State functions, including ensuring the territorial integrity of the State, maintaining law and order and safeguarding national security. To this end member states are guaranteed certain rights: 1. Nations have the right to have a standing army 2. Nations have the right to defend themselves 3. Nations have the right to enter into diplomacy with other nations 4. Nations have the right to self government 5. Nations have the right to create their own laws 6. Nations have the right to representation in the Federal Council Article 4: Osean Diplomatic Zone :::: The Osean Diplomatic Zone is the diplomatic center of the Osean Federation which will be chosen by a 3/5 majority vote by all member states. Diplomats from all member states will be sent to the zone, and a diplomat from all member nations must remain there at all times so as to facilitate communications between member states. Any act of war, including but not limited to: military action, assassination, sabotage, and espionage will be considered an act of war against all member states. The Osean Diplomatic Zone is to be considered neutral territory. :::: Non-Osean Federation states may send diplomats to the Osean Diplomatic Zone to act as representatives to the Osean Federation if said nations are given express permission by the High Chancellor of the Osean Federation. This permission may be revoked at any time by the High Chancellor. Article 5: Federal Council :::: The Federal Council is the presiding body of the Osean Federation. Each Osean Federation member state will send one councilor to represent their nation in the Federal Council. The council will be located in the Osean Diplomatic Zone, and Councilors should be present there at all times. It is the Federal Council's responsibility to vote on issues of importance to the Osean Federation. The High Chancellor is the head of the Federal Council. Article 6: High Chancellor: ''' :::: In addition to the councilors of the Federal Council the Osean Federation will have one High Chancellor, elected by the Federal Council. The High Chancellor has a term of five years and various powers and responsibilities: 1. The High Chancellor has the power of veto on any Federation vote. 2. The High Chancellor has control of the Osean Federation Treasury, and may spend it to advance the common good. 3. The High Chancellor acts as the representative of the Osean Federation. 4. As the representative of the Osean Federation the High Chancellor negotiates any Osean Federation treaties. 5. The High Chancellor must also allow foreign diplomats an audience with the Osean Federation in the Osean Diplomatic Zone. :::: Any citizen of an Osean Federation member state may be nominated for t :::: Any citizen of an Osean Federation member state may be nominated for the title of High Chancellor. Should the High Chancellor die, a new High Chancellor will be elected immediately. In the event of a tied election a new election will be had with only the tied parties as candidates. Should this not resolve the issue the departing High Chancellor may choose one of the tied candidates as the new High Chancellor. Assassination or attempt to assassinate the High Chancellor are to be considered an act of war on all Osean Federation member states. :::: . In the event of an impediment or serious misconduct, the Federal Council can end the High Chancellor's term of office in accordance with a unanimous vote of all other nations. The High Chancellor and the nation he represents are exempt from this vote. Additionally, any of the High Chancellors act may be overturned after a unanimous vote by all other member states. '''Article 7: Upholding of Treaties :::: One of the responsibilities of the Federation is to uphold treaties submitted to it by its member states. If a member state involved in a treaty submits it to the federation then the treaty is sanctioned by the Federation. If a sanctioned treaty is disputed, then non-involved member states will, through a 3/5 majority vote, decide on a resolution of the dispute. Likewise, if a treaty is broken then the Federation will, through a 3/5 majority vote, determine the correct course of action, if any. Courses of action decided upon by the federation are binding for all member states and must be obeyed to the best of each nation’s abilities. Article 8: Federation Actions :::: The Osean Federation may determine at any point, by a 3/5 majority vote, that a certain nation or group of nations must follow a course of actions determined by the Osean Federation (ie: enforcing a trade embargo, invading another nation, refraining from invading another nation) The course of action is binding and lasts an amount of time determined at the time of voting. These actions such be passed for reasonable, unselfish reasons, and should include an expiration date. Article 9: Heritage Sites :::: Certain structures may be named Heritage sites by the Osean Federation after a 3/5 majority vote by the Federation member states. The destruction of a Heritage site is forbidden by the Osean Federation. Should a heritage site be destroyed a vote will occur to determine a proper course of action in response to the destruction in the same fashion as when a treaty is broken. Article 10: Repealing :::: An Osean Federation action, bill, act, or amendment may be repealed after two and a half years have passed since the articles original passing. If a nation attempts to repeal an article but the repeal is not passed, a nation may attempt to repeal it again after another two and a half years have passed. Additionally all articles passed, with the exception of amendments, may have expiration dates, ranging from 6 months to an unlimited period of time. Article 11: Right of Deferment: :::: Every Osean Federation member state may, once every two and a half years, postpone that which is currently being voted on until after an event which that state deems critical to the vote has occurred. The Right of Deferment may be overruled by a unanimous vote of all other member states. Article 12: Osean Federation Treasury :::: A Federation Treasury is to be funded from the wealth of all member states, and directed by the High Chancellor . Each member state will pay a annual tribute of 1000 florins directly to the Federation Treasury. The High Chancellor may administer these funds at his discretion for the benefit of all nations. Any expenditures should be made clear to all member states, and a record of these all expenditures and their totals should be kept. Article 13: War Between Member States :::: If the situation arises in which a member states attacks another member state without provocation, as determined by a 3/5 majority vote, then all other member states must determine the correct course of action, if any, by a 3/5 majority vote. This may range from acting as a third party mediator, to declaring war on one or more of the parties involved. Acts of war include, but are not limited to any military action against another nation, assassination attempt, espionage, proxy wars, etc. Article 14: Foreign Invasion :::: If a non-member state invades an Osea Federation Member State, it is the duty of all Federation member states to set aside their differences and work together to eliminate the invader. The Osean Federation is to be considered in a state of war, and all its member states are immediately to be considered at war with the invading nation(s) and must do all in their ability to destroy it. :::: Article 6 cannot be invoked unless the invading nation attacks the member state without provocation. Thus if an Osean Federation Member state invades a non Osean Federation state article 6 cannot be invoked. :::: Member States shall actively and unreservedly support the Federation's common foreign and security policy in a spirit of loyalty and mutual solidarity and shall comply with the Union's action in this area. They shall refrain from action contrary to the Union's interests or likely to impair its effectiveness. Article 15: Joining the Federation :::: Membership in the Osean Federation is open to all other peace-loving Osean states which accept the obligations contained in the present Charter and, in the judgment of the Federation, are able and willing to carry out these obligations. States may join the Osean Federation at any point, so long as their capital city is within the Osean continent, they are of Osean Origin, and said nation is not currently at war with an Osean Federation member state. Article 16: Secession from the Federation :::: A nation may leave the Osean Federation under the condition that no binding actions are currently in place on that nation, the Federation is not currently at war, and that two and a half years have passed since the nation originally requested to secede from the Federation. A nation may also be expelled from the federation after a unanimous vote by all other Federation member states, at which point it may only rejoin the Federation after it has attained approval from 3/5 of Osean Federation member states. A Member state of the Osean Federation which has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Federation. Article 17: Violation of the Charter :::: If a nation violates any of the terms of this Charter, its amendments, or a binding action set forth by the Federation, it is to be considered as an act of war and that nation an enemy of the Federation. All Osean Federation member states are bound to do that nation harm if they are able. Article 18: Amendments :::: At any time an amendment to this charter may be passed following a 3/5 majority vote by all member states. The Amendment takes immediate effect. Article 19: Miscellaneous, Closing, etc :::: Peace can only be maintained through co-operation, and flexibility. The Charter can and should be amended and changed to fit the current situations and difficulties which face Osea. Nations which seek to stop progress within the Federation for their own personal benefit should be removed from the Federation, so as to maintain efficiency. The nations of the Osean Federation are partners in forging their own destiny and should treat each other as such. :::: May this peace that has finally been achieved in Osea last many years, and may our spirit of friendship and co-operation never die. Treaties Treaty of Midgar Yiffian Act Land Purchase of 2061 Osean Reformations Heritage Bill Treasury Bill Member States The current consituents of the Osean Federation are: Independent States Allied Federation The Independent Republic of Directus The Federal Republic of Aurelia The Kingdom of Erusia The Union of Yuktobanian Republics* The Principality of Took The United Thiefdoms of Leasath * Note: nation's that have existed in various forms as memberstates (such as Aurelia as The Federal Republic of Aurelia, The Free Kingdom of Aurelia, and the Imperial Republic of Aurelia) are only listed under their most recent names. * Yuktabania has been expelled following the Yuktobanian incident of 2074. Membership History The original member states of the Osean Federation were ISAF , Directus , Aurelia , Yuktobania , and Took , with Directus being credited as the founding state. In 2061, one year after the Federation's founding, Leasath accepted membership into the Federation. After the fall of the House Armen and the Aurelian government, Aurelia was defacto removed from the Osean Federation until a government could reestablish control. After the Yuktobanian Incident , Yuktobania was removed from the Osean Federation for its crimes, but Erusia finally ended its long refusal to join and became a member. The most recent member is the Imperial Republic of Aurelia which joined in 2086 after the Osean Federation recognized Rizzardo as the rightful king of Aurelia. Category:Osean Federation Category:Directus Category:Took Category:Aurelia Category:Yuktobania Category:Leasath Category:Osea Category:Erusia Category:The War of the West Category:Organizations Category:ISAF